1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rotor and a motor having the same.
2. Background
A vehicle includes a starter motor which drives an engine and an alternator which generates electricity using a rotational force of the engine. The starter motor has an ignition switch which is connected to a power supply of a battery by an operation of a driver when the vehicle is started, power is supplied to the starter motor through the connection, and the vehicle is started by the engine being rotated by a driving force generated by the starter motor. In comparison, an alternating current (AC) power is generated by the alternator being connected to a driving unit of the engine to rotate a rotor while a magnetic field is formed by a driving force of the engine, and thus the battery is charged using a rectifier or the like.
Since both of the starter motor and the alternator are configured in a stator-rotor structure, structures of the starter motor and the alternator are very similar to each other and can be operated as a power generator or a motor depending on whether a force or power is applied. Recently, a belt driven starter generator (BSG) capable of functioning as a starter motor and an alternator with a single structure is actively being studied.
A wound rotor synchronous motor is a motor having teeth which protrude from an outer circumferential surface of a rotor core and around which a coil is wound. The wound rotor synchronous motor has not only been mainly used as a generator but has also been recently proposed as a form of a traction motor since a development of a rare earth-free motor has been spotlighted.
However, a motor has to increase its number of coils or current to increase its torque. However, in the case of a BSG, there is a problem in that an increase in a torque of the motor is limited because there is a limit in increasing the number of wound coils due to spatial constraints and in increasing a current due to a current limit.
Also, an inlet through which a nozzle is inserted into a winding space is formed between teeth of a rotor that are adjacent to each other to perform winding, and coils wound through the inlet may deviate therefrom, and thus the space should be closed with a separate member after the winding. Therefore, there is a problem in which manufacturing time and manufacturing costs are increased